


Free on Ice!

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Free!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Crossover, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Olympic Champions, Olympic Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: Yuuri teaches Haru to skate before they, Victor and Makoto go back to Yu-topia Katsuki.





	Free on Ice!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the rights to 'Free!' or 'Yuri!!! on Ice', nor do I own the rights to any other brand I may happen to mention.

_Ice Castle, Hasetsu._

Ever since Yuuri Katsuki won gold at the Winter Olympics (and immediately retired thereafter) Hasetsu’s Ice Castle was never not busy. The Nishigori family had had to start limiting the amount of time people were allowed on the ice, particularly at weekends.

But this Sunday afternoon was a special pre-paid only event because Yuuri himself would be giving a special one-on-one skating lesson to another of Japan’s Olympic heroes. Several news outlets were there with cameras and reporters, and it seemed that everyone in the capacity crowd (who had just been on the ice) was going to livestream it too.

The lights dimmed and the anticipation in the crowd threatened to boil over as Yuuri’s signature music began to play over the public address system.

Suddenly and without warning Yuuri burst onto the ice in his Team Japan jacket and waved to the crowd as he did some warm-up laps and a few single jumps to get loose. The noise was deafening, and when none other than Victor Nikiforov surprised everyone (including Yuuri) by joining him the roof almost came off.

All too soon Victor left the ice and approached a nervous looking young man with black hair who was also wearing a Team Japan jacket. His fingers were entwined with those of the other, taller young man he was with. The raven haired and blue-eyed athlete gulped as he was brought to his feet by his brown haired and green-eyed companion who Victor could only assume was his boyfriend.

“What’s your first name again? I’m terrible with new names of non-skaters.” Victor asked.

“H-Haruka.” Replied Haruka Nanase: 50m, 100m and 200m Freestyle Olympic Champion and world record holder in all three too. “And this is Makoto.”

“This is your first time isn’t it? I can tell by how shaky your knees are and the fact you haven’t let go of your friend since you put those skates on.”

Haru nodded, suddenly becoming aware of the cheering crowd demanding their show. He could see Yuuri out in the middle of the rink getting a microphone fitted to his jacket so the crowd could hear his instructions.

“It’s ok Haru.” Makoto spoke calmly into Haru’s left ear. “We’ll take this one step at a time, and when you’re on the ice I won’t take my eyes off you.”

Victor smiled. This must be how some people saw him and Yuuri in their early days.

“Hold onto me too and we’ll pass you over to Yuuri, Haruka.” Victor offered his hand and Haru cautiously took it.

The noisy crowd excelled themselves again as Victor and Makoto slowly led Haru to the rink’s entrance. Yuuri was making his way there also and the two heroes of Japanese sport finally met each other face-to-face amongst a crowd of photographers and camera lenses.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Nanase.” Yuuri grinned. He was trying not to get too star-struck by Haru. Yes they were both Olympic Champions, but Haru was in a totally different league to Yuuri in his own eyes.

“And you too Katsuki.” Haru bowed to the older but slightly shorter man. He knew from the media that Yuuri got anxious very easily, so didn’t tell him that he’d actually attempted (and failed) to copy Yuuri’s free skate whilst underwater in Hidaka University’s pool more than once.

Amidst all the chaos Victor was removing Haru’s skate guards to reveal his novice-level skates all the while Makoto was elbowing back photographers who were getting too close. Yuuri held both his palms out open, inviting Haru to take his hands and join him on the ice.

Haru tensed up and looked at Makoto for reassurance.

“Just think of it was a really really cold version of the pool back home.” Makoto smiled.

That did the trick and Haru put his game face on. He let go of Makoto and Victor and placed his hands in Yuuri’s, who ever so gently pulled Haru onto the ice with him.

All went well for a few seconds until Haru tried to push himself forward. He lost all grip and traction and did the best Roadrunner impression anyone had ever seen. If Yuuri wasn’t as skilled as he was both of them would have face-planted the ice there and then.

When they got to the middle of the rink Yuuri could see Haru was going red with nerves and embarrassment. The skater put his arm around the swimmer and whispered in his ear.

“First time on ice?” he asked.

Haru nodded. Yuuri grinned.

“Don’t worry. When I went to my first swimming lesson I almost drowned in a meter of water.”

Haru laughed, a sight the crowd were rather stunned by.

With a wink to his fellow champ Yuuri switched his microphone on and addressed the crowd.

“Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to this special training session with swimming sensation Haruka Nanase!”

The crowd clapped and cheered as Haru gave them a tentative wave back, his knees still shaking slightly.

“This is Haruka’s first ever time on the ice, so we’re just going to go over a few basics and perhaps get him to jump a millimetre in the air by the end of the sessi-”

Yuuri was cut off by the crowd gasping as Haru slipped backwards, landing squarely on his right butt-cheek. He gave a thumbs-up to the crowd as he winced the pain away while Yuuri quickly pulled his new pupil to his feet.

From the sidelines Victor put his arm around a concerned Makoto. “Don’t worry he’s fine. You’ve given him bigger bruises there before am I right?” the Russian grinned, only to notice the Killer Whale next to him giving him a side-on death glare...which became a wink.

“That’s a conversation for after midnight.” Makoto giggled at Victor, but was still focusing on Haru who was now up and, remarkably, now slowly skating with Yuuri around the edge of the rink.

_Later that night – Yu-topia Katsuki_

Yuuri, Victor, Haru and Makoto were in the outdoor hot springs soaking up the successes of the day.

The training session had been an international news hit. Videos of it were trending online, fanart was already being drawn and extremely far-fetched R18 fanfictions were doubtless being written too.

Wanting to give the fans some more gold, Victor and Makoto had broken the internet by posting pictures of their dinner together. Haru was eating Katsudon and Yuuri was eating a mackerel and rice dish Haru had brought with him.

Now the warmth of the hot spring was a welcome feeling to all four of them. Yuuri was resting on Victor’s right shoulder while Haru was sitting across Makoto’s lap with his head resting on the latter’s chest and arms wrapped around his large torso.

Yuuri noticed Haru grimacing.

“Is he ok?” Yuuri asked Makoto.

“I’m rubbing his bruise from when he fell earlier to make it feel better.” Makoto smiled.

“What about his feet?” Victor asked, his years of experience already giving him the answer.

“Feet?” Makoto gave a quizzical look before he lifted Haru’s feet out of the water only to discover half a dozen sore-looking blisters on them.

“Haru! Why didn’t you say anything?!” Makoto sounded rather upset that he hadn’t been told by Haru he was hurting.

He got no response. Instead Haru tightened his grip around Makoto who could only sigh in response.

“I’ll get some plasters from the first aid box at the front desk. I’ll be right back.” Yuuri said as he got out and grabbed his robe before disappearing inside.

After patching Haru up Victor suggested they all turn in for the night.

Yuuri’s parents had made sure the new Honeymoon Suite was available to Makoto and Haru, who seemed to be more engrossed with how large the bed was instead of the name of the room they were in.

With their guests tucked into bed Yuuri and Victor snuggled together in the former’s bedroom

Idle chatter gave way to silence until Yuuri finally spoke his mind.

“We need to get those two married.” He said determinedly.

“Дa. Absolutely. If it’s the last thing we do.” Victor replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to FanFiction.net in 2018.


End file.
